Anything For Gas
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: In hard economic times, people would do anything for gas especially CeCe.


Anything for Gas

By McLP

Beta-Reader: Crystal Castles

Summary: In hard economic times, people would do anything for gas especially CeCe.

Warnings: Language. Chris Rock. Kinky sex. CeCe and Gary Wilde. Older man on younger girl.

A/n: Inspired by the Chris Rock stand-up DVD called Kill the Messenger. I just thought it was funny and this pairing came rolling into my head. Enjoy! And check out Three's a Crowd! Suggest a story!

There was a time when gas was only a nickel. Those were also the day when poodle hair, slick hair and sock hops were cool. In the present however, gas went up a staggering four dollars! It was beyond ridiculous! Times was now so hard, it was hard to afford money for gas! Gas which CeCe loves to waste, according to her mother.

"Cecelia," her mother sighs as her eyes roll up to the ceiling. "You're going to contribute if you want to go somewhere."

"But mom," CeCe whined crossing her arms.

"No buts!" she replied sternly. They had this conversation a million times and still her well paid daughter won't use her money to pay for gas. They have a ninety-eight sedan which guzzle down gas like a baby being bottle feed.

CeCe pouted as her mother yet again won another one of their arguments. It has been this way for a while their fights usually consist of everyday things from dirty laundry to gas. Gas was the top subject they fight constantly about. Since CeCe is of age, she can now drive. She only has a permit like the rest of her friends but she burns off too much gas much to her mother disappointment.

And here they are yet again in one of their heated discussions of who didn't fill the tank last time. Flynn watch his mother and sister with careful eyes, he was always involve in the middle of their screaming fits so this time he is going to keep his mouth shut and not offer any advice.

"Well, it looks like since nobody can remember who fill up the tank last," Their mother spoke up after careful thinking. "CeCe would just have to go out to the gas station in the Indian reservation and fill it up there."

"What?" CeCe jump out of her seat. "Do you know how far that is!"

"Its about 2 hours if you take the thruway," Flynn added then he silently curse himself for speaking up which made CeCe glare at him with rage.

"Mind your own friggin business, worm!" CeCe spatted in his direction which only fired up Flynn.

"Oh go stuff it up your butt, you evil witch!"

"Make me!"

"Maybe I will, pimple butt!" this insult made CeCe gasp because she just recently discover a pimple on her perfect round ass several days ago and only told Rocky about it. How did her brother gain that information, CeCe would never know.

"Enough you two!" their mother screamed as she lower down today's pile of mail on the counter. "Now I don't want to hear any more insults. Flynn go do your homework, now."

CeCe smirked happily as she watched her little brother gets punished. Flynn walked away muttering curses under his breathe and slam his door for added effect.

"And CeCe, go down to the gas station and fill up the tank. No ands, ifs, or buts about it." Her mother explained again, waving her finger back and forth. "Don't even think about stepping into this place if you don't have that tank full by the time I come back. Now go before I have another reason to further punish you."

With a huff, CeCe did as she told no matter how she doesn't like it. She grabs the keys to the revolting car that the family budget could supply and walked out of the house forgetting her wallet.

Meanwhile, ShakeItUp Chicago announcer, Garry Wilde is at the reservation filling up his tank. The place was like a ghost town, he had to walk all the way to the casino to pay someone to fill up the tank.

"Fifty bucks right down the fucking drain," he mutter under his breathe. He wipes the sweat from his brow. It was a scorching eighty-seven earlier but now it cool down to an eighty-five. But still it was too hot for the prestige star host of the popular dance show.

"As soon as I'm done here it would back to the good old air condition studio," he let out a relax sigh just imaging the cool air blasting in his face. Suddenly another car began to appear down the road, Gary didn't recognize the car but when it came closer, he instantly knew the driver.

CeCe pulled up to another gas pump as she exit the car, she stretch out showing her bare well tone belly. Gary gulp as he stare a little bit too long. He always had a thing for red-heads especially a dancing red-head that works for him. He always resist his urges to rip off her clothes and fuck her from behind but lately the urges became stronger and stronger.

CeCe let out a long yawn as she finger comb her red locks. Then her eyes met with Gary and facial expression change into a smile.

"Hey, Mr. Wilde."

"Hello, Cecelia." Gary greeted back as he wave a bit unaware that he is still pumping gas.

CeCe laughed and pointed to his meter which called Gary to curse.

"Fuck!" he screehed. "Of all the no good-"

"Mr. Wilde! Such language!" CeCe kept laughing at his actions as Gary pull the pump and put it back. "I see your trying to get by these hard times too, huh?"

"Damn-I mean, yeah." Gary nodded. He pulled out his wallet and counted the extra money he had to go pay to the cashier back at the casino. "Hey, you know you suppose to pay back at the casino?"

"What?" CeCe cried out. Gary nodded which cause CeCe to curse. "You've got to be shitting me."

CeCe then began to feel around for her wallet, she couldn't feel it inside her jean shorts. She began muttering where in the hell she could have put her wallet. She began to look inside the tiny car and with no luck she curse again.

"Crap! I forgot my wallet at home." She rubbed her forehead, beads of sweat forming on her head. "What I'm going to do? Mom said don't expect to come home without filling the tank and I already use up most of it by getting here!"

Gary listen in to CeCe's rant which gave him the golden opportunity to give her what she wants and give him what he wants. CeCe naked on a silver platter.

"I c-could help you out," Gary spoke up which gain the red-head attention. Her eyes began to glisten with light, almost sparkling with new hope. "But in return, I want you to help me out."

CeCe eyes lost their glow when she didn't get what Gary meant by helping him. Was it more cleaning and less complaining? Showing up on time and doing it right? Don't change up any dance moves or clothes when performing live? Or even not upstaging him?

"I don't understand," CeCe finally said, shaking her head. "How can I repay you back?"

Gary pointed to the noticeable bulge in his pants and CeCe finally got the hint. He wanted her to perform oral sex with him. CeCe wasn't disgusted by her boss, he is quite handsome then the other guys in ShakeItUp Chicago, he's 10 years her senior, and CeCe never manage to have good luck with guys her age. So all she can think was: I'm doing this for gas money.

CeCe relax herself as she walk over smoothly towards Gary and his car. She gave him a sexy smirk and push him against his car and went down, she unzip his pants with ease. She carefully pulled out his huge cock which instantly made CeCe wet in both her mouth and pussy. She lick her lips as she eye Gary to give her the ok.

"I guess you have done this before," Gary said with a flush face as he nodded stating it was ok to continue.

CeCe began to lick the length of his cock to the tip in slow, sensual strokes of her tongue. Gary contain the groans but CeCe can feel his body vibrate with pleasure. She continue her technique for a while getting some much needed practice, it has been a long time since she has given anyone a blow job. After a few minutes of licking him like a lollipop, she stuck his cock into her mouth and began to suck him off. Her head bob up and down which made Gary pant.

"Goddamn girl," he spoke in-between heavy breathes. "You're really good at this."

CeCe moan back in agreement as she rub the little wet spot in her jeans, she couldn't believe how wet she is getting! This whole thing is turning her on, giving oral sex to her boss outside at a public gas station! Gary notices her rubbing herself which gave him the idea to stop CeCe and make her stand up also switch places with him. CeCe wonder why Gary stops her from pleasuring him but once her jean shorts were pulled down along with her panties, she knew that it was her turn.

Gary position himself carefully, entering into CeCe's tight wet sex. He started slowly then began to pick up speed, he lean against her pushing her up on his car window as he squeeze her firm tits as he pump her in and out. CeCe scream and moan at the same time, she never had sex like this before! Not even with Ty. He was her first and they kept their secret rom everybody, how Gary knows he didn't penetrate a virgin was beyond her.

They went like for a while til Gary came inside of her then CeCe. They both gasp for air in the dry heat as their bodies relax from the strange position. Gary was the one to first speak up.

"Um, so yeah, I'll pay for your gas."

CeCe smiled and thanked him.

"Anything for gas."


End file.
